


bros4lyfe

by sullixtion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And all that jazz, Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: о крепкой мужской дружбе.





	

\- Ты не подумай… - начинает Юра, судорожно краснея, когда Отабек называет его своим другом. – Я не…  
Отабек с присущим ему сложным выражением лица загадочно игнорирует слова Плисецкого, заставляя того нервозно кусать губу и подавлять в себе желание пнуть что-нибудь для разрядки.  
Последнее получается хреново, и Юра прицельно пинает первый же попавшийся под ногу камень.  
\- Красиво, - комментирует Отабек.   
Уши Плисецкого загораются алым пламенем.   
\- Послушай… давай только… без… Мы ведь… друзья?  
\- Конечно, друзья, - не без нотки удивления отзывается он. – Мы же вот… дружим.  
Юра с облегчением выдыхает и всю оставшуюся дорогу до отеля пялится на землю.

\- Там «Дэдпул» вышел, - как бы невзначай сообщает Отабек по телефону. – Ты же хотел пойти на этот фильм?  
Плисецкий застывает, с ужасом пытаясь вспомнить, когда это он говорил ему об этом, но в голову ничего так и не приходит. Наверное, в инстаграме где-то написал.  
\- Ну, хотел, - настороженно отвечает он, поудобнее перехватывая трубку. – Но там возрастное ограничение.  
\- У меня два билета, - Отабек, как и всегда, невозмутим. – На вечерний сеанс.  
\- Пос... последний ряд? – замогильно спрашивает Юра, садясь на диван, потому что колени почему-то трясутся сильнее, чем перед началом проката.  
\- Ну да. А ты хотел ближе к экрану?  
\- Н-нет.   
\- Вот и хорошо. Я зайду за тобой в девять.   
\- Как друг? – уточняет Плисецкий.  
\- Как друг, - подтверждает Отабек.  
\- Аж от сердца отлегло, - выпаливает Юра и тут же ойкает. – Ты это, не подумай только…  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Ага. Ну пока.  
\- До вечера.  
Следующие два часа Плисецкий в панике перерывает весь свой гардероб и пытается уложить волосы, которые не поддаются ему и упорно торчат во все стороны.   
\- Мы просто друзья, - напоминает он своему отражению в зеркале и с облегчением выдыхает.

Отабек приезжает за ним на мотоцикле, весь холодный и прекрасный до такой степени, что пятнадцатилетнее неустойчивое сердце Плисецкого чисто по-дружески пропускает пару ударов. Юра тянется за шлемом, но Отабек сам надевает его ему на голову, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Плисецкий чувствует себя как-то неловко.  
\- У тебя такие красивые глаза, - говорит Отабек, все еще почему-то не отпуская рук от шлема.  
\- Ага. Ты уже…  
\- Глаза воина.  
Юра моргает и пытается было возразить, но следующей своей фразой надежда всего Казахстана пригвождает его к земной поверхности.  
\- Хорошо, что мы друзья, и я могу видеть твои глаза так часто.  
\- Да, - отзывается Плисецкий слабым голосом, - хорошо, что мы друзья.  
Всю поездку до кинотеатра Юре приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что ничего предосудительного в том, как он обхватывает Отабека руками и прижимается к его теплой широкой спине, нет.   
Они же это, как бы сказать.   
Друзья.

(Плисецкий, на секунду забывшись, смеясь на одной из шуток, поворачивается к нему и смотрит на его лицо, едва освещенное экраном. Отабек, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, смотрит на него в ответ и… улыбается? Юре очень сильно хочется вот прямо здесь и сейчас толкнуть речь о дружбе народов постсоветского пространства, но Отабек делает это первым, как настоящий инициатор в их отношениях, и говорит, что обычно ходит в кино один, поэтому он очень рад, что у него появился друг).

\- Может, выпьем по чашке кофе? – предлагает Отабек, когда они выходят на улицу, залитую желтым светом фонарей, и Плисецкий покорно кивает, все еще прокручивая в памяти тот эпизод в зале.  
В старбаксе рождественская коллекция, и Юра несколько смущается, когда Отабек отдает ему своего пряничного человечка, а потом еще и не обращает внимания на его попытки возмутиться и платит за них обоих.   
\- Все нормально, мы же друзья.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Плисецкий чинно пьет свой имбирно-пряничный латте из большого стакана и иногда исподтишка поглядывает на Отабека, а потом наконец набирается смелости, отставляет кофе в сторону и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, выдает:  
\- Давай сделаем селфи!  
Он, к его радости, соглашается, и Юра долго пытается поймать нормальный кадр, но ничего не выходит, и Отабек отбирает у него телефон и делает все сам.  
Селфи отправляется в инстаграм Плисецкого с лаконичной подписью «сходили в кино #bros4lyfe #nohomo».  
Отабек изучает хэштэги и комментирует: «рад быть с тобой, бро ^^».  
От вида смайлика и без того расшатанное крепкой мужской дружбой сердце Юры ухает в пропасть.

(Плисецкий спрашивает, откуда Отабек узнал про «Дэдпула». Тот хмурит брови и с серьезным видом говорит, что просто догадался. Они ведь бро. Бро всегда знают, что нужно их бро.   
Юра не может поспорить).

\- Спасибо, что… сводил меня в кино, - Плисецкий отводит взгляд.   
\- Спасибо, что ты есть в моей жизни, - отвечает Отабек.  
Юра долго думает над ответом, но думать не получается, поэтому он просто молчит и созерцает асфальт.  
Отабек берет его лицо в свои руки. Юра непроизвольно издает сдавленный писк и от ужаса зажмуривает глаза, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя, что если он его отпустит, его ноги не выдержат, и он упадет прямо на холодную землю.  
\- У тебя тут крошка от печенья, - слышит он бархатистый голос Отабека и молит всех богов ускорить процесс. – Позволь-ка, бро…  
Отабек его действительно целует, и Юре хочется рыдать громко и долго, потому что все происходит слишком быстро.  
\- Я не мог тебя отпустить, - поясняет Отабек в ответ на безмолвный вопрос, написанный на лице Плисецкого. – Ты еле на ногах стоишь.  
\- Спасибо, бро, - бормочет Юра, неосознанно дотрагиваясь пальцами до своих губ. – Ты… лучший… друг… который у меня был.  
Отабек явно захвачен врасплох – таким ошеломленным Плисецкий его никогда не видел.  
\- О, - только и говорит он. – Ты тоже. Правда, у меня раньше не было друзей. Ты первый.

(Он отвозит его обратно в отель, и всю дорогу Плисецкий прижимается к его широкой спине, думая, что дружба – какая-то странная штука, но, кажется, неплохая).


End file.
